A heart for Regina's birthday
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: It's Regina's fifth birthday and Cora decides to give Regina a special gift for her special day. A day of love.
_**I have had this one shot sat unfinished in my folder for a very long time and only just came back to it today. The idea had bugged me for a while. I always thought maybe there was a chance Cora gave Regina one day where she loved her with her whole heart. I don't know. Maybe just a wee thing in my head.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you enjoy this one shot.**_

* * *

When Regina had been born Cora had her heart in. She had wanted to know how she would feel when her eyes landed on her baby for the first time. When Regina was placed in her arms she felt a rush of love wave over her. Her daughters eyes were wide doe-like and the same dark brown colour that hers were. She had the startings of dark hair on top of her head and her face was adorable and perfect.

Cora knew that this beautiful daughter of hers would one day be queen. She would do everything in her power to make it so. It was for that reason that the next day she ripped her heart out of her chest, placed it in a wooden box and stored it away safe. Love was weakness. She couldn't let it get in the way. She had plans for her daughter and she was determined they would work out.

She went through the years, loving her daughter of course but it was nothing like what she would feel if she had her heart. It was not as intense as their first meeting. She was strict. She was tough. She wanted her daughter to be the best, even at a young age. Her daughter was now four years old. Her fifth birthday was approaching and Cora felt a weakness within her.

Regina ran into the dining room, running late as usual. Cora wished Regina would learn. "Regina stop running." Cora snapped and Regina slowed her steps and walked the short distance to the large wooden table. Regina climbed up onto the big chair, her little legs finding it hard but she managed. "Why are you late?" Cora questioned as she watched her young daughter pick up her cup with two hands to take a drink.

"I was outside mama." Regina responded quickly. "The sun is out and it's lovely." Regina spoke well for her age, Cora had made sure of it. She drummed into Regina to act like a lady and any slip ups Cora did not take lightly. "I did not realise the time mama. I'm sorry." Regina finished.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Cora said sharply before clicking her fingers to the maids to indicate for them to start serving dinner. Her husband, sat to the side quietly never interfering in Cora's parenting.

"I won't mama. I promise." Regina replied, eager to please her mother. She hated to disappoint her.

They ate in silence, Cora every so often asking Regina questions of her lessons of the day and quizzing her on them. Afterwards Regina was told to go to bed and her nanny helped her. Cora excused herself and she made her way down to her secret vault. She walked into the room and over to the wooden box sat on a shelf. She pulled it down, opening it she saw her heart for the first time in four years, still beating, red with black all over. The weakness within her was growing. She wanted to feel that love again. That love for Regina she had once felt. It was in her, deep down it was there but it was dull. She picked up the beating heart and held it up.

This could be her gift to Regina for her fifth birthday. A gift she would never truly know of but a gift nonetheless. A day of true love from her mother. She took a deep breath brought the heart to her chest and pushed it in, taking her breath away and making her gasp out for air. She let the unfamiliar feelings rush over her, things she had almost forgotten. It would be only for one day. Once Regina's birthday was over her heart would be gone once more.

* * *

Cora had awoken early on the morning of Regina's birthday and had asked a maid to prepare her young daughter her favourite breakfast. She had spoken to the cook to bake Regina a birthday cake and had arranged all of Regina's birthday presents in the lounge room. She was excited to see Regina's reactions to all and once the maid returned with a tray of Regina's breakfast she dismissed the maid and headed towards Regina's bedchambers.

Entering the room she couldn't help the small smile as she saw Regina still slumbering, her covers half kicked off of the bed, her hair all a mess. She placed the tray on the dressing table set out near Regina's bed and then gently sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over and gently sweeping some of Regina's hair from her eyes.

"Regina my sweet girl. It's time to wake up." Cora said softly. A softness to her voice that was lost when she had removed her heart.

Regina groaned a little, shuffling slightly in her bed and mumbling "Still sleepy." Causing Cora to chuckle a little. Her daughter seemed to love her sleep and was difficult to rouse in the mornings. It was usually her nanny's job to do so but Cora had given her the day off.

"Regina my darling, the sun is out and the birds are singing all for your birthday." Cora said, a smile gracing her lips. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the top of Regina's head, brushing her fingers through her long, brown hair that had a gentle curl at the ends.

"My birthday?" Regina questioned as she woke up a little and opened her eyes, moving round so that she was looking towards her mother. "It's my birthday today!" Regina added on happily as she realised and she sat up, showing off her messy hair that Cora found quite adorable. A feeling she would not normally feel.

"It is my darling." Cora responded. She then stood up from the bed and picked up the tray from the dressing table and placed it on the bed. "I had the maid prepare you your favourite breakfast. A special breakfast for a special princesses birthday."

Regina looked down at the tray and licked her lips as her eyes scanned over the food that was set out. She rubbed her little hands together. "Yummy!" Regina said happily and she leaned forward digging into her food. Regina ate like she had been taught. Like a lady. She took small bites and ate slowly and Cora was proud of how Regina had learned. Once Regina had finished Cora called for the maid and sent her away with the tray. Regina had jumped off of the bed and gazed up at her mother with big brown eyes. "What now mama?" Regina asked.

"Now we dress for your special day my darling girl." Cora replied walking over to Regina's wardrobe which held all her gowns. She picked out a simple light blue coloured gown, knowing it was Regina's favourite colour and knowing it would please her young daughter. She helped her dress, another thing she was not used to doing and then she brushed out her daughters wild hair, tying half of it in a light blue ribbon to complete the outfit.

"Do I look like a princess mama?" Regina asked holding out her dress and spinning around.

Cora smiled. "Always." Cora took Regina to the lounge room where Henry had been waiting and Regina's eyes lit up even more as she seen all the presents in front of her. She had rushed over to them and moved quickly to see every single one of her presents. Cora had perhaps gone slightly overboard but nothing was simple for her daughter. Her daughter would have everything she had never had. She wouldn't have her darling daughter live the life she had before she had married Henry. The life of a poor, peasant was no such life for her child.

"Mama thank you!" Regina gushed as she ran over and threw herself at her mother's legs and wrapped her small arms around them as best she could. "I love everything."

"I am so happy you do Regina." Cora smiled and patted Regina on the end of the nose. "But one of your gifts is missing…"

"It is? Where has it gone?" Regina asked frowning in confusion as she pulled away from her mother and looked around the room.

"This particular gift lives outside." Cora added on. She then held out her hand to Regina. "Let's go and find it."

"Okay mama." Regina said happily and she skipped over to Cora's side and placed her small hand into Cora's bigger one. Mother and daughter made their way through the hallways and outside with Henry following after them. Regina looked around her as they exited the house. She really wanted to know what gift could possibly be outside. Her mother took her over the grass and down to the stables and Regina continued to look around her in awe. She had never been this far down the estate. Her mother had told her to always stay close and she had been told the stables were too far. But she was a big girl now. She was five and she suspected her mother would let her now. "Why are we in here mama?" Regina asked innocently.

Cora guided Regina over to one of the stables and she leaned down to lift the small child up, balancing her on her hip. It was an unusual sight, the lady of the house holding her daughter like this and the stable hands watched on with curiosity. "You told me a few weeks ago that you wished to start riding lessons Regina…" Regina nodded her head in confirmation and Cora continued. "Well no lady can start riding lessons without their own horse." Cora said and she pointed into the stable where a brown horse stood and Regina gasped. "His name is Rociante."

"He is all mine?" Regina asked in wonder as she stared at the horse. The horse was small, still a baby and would grow as Regina did.

"He is all yours dear." Cora confirmed.

"Thank you mama!" Regina squealed and she wrapped her arms round her mother's neck hugging her tightly. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

Cora smiled at Regina's excitement. She would have told her off normally for squealing but her heart seemed to shrug off the unlady like behaviour, proving to Cora that after today she needed to go back to normal. "You're welcome my dear."

* * *

Cora had arranged for a special dinner to be prepared for Regina. Her favourite food and then she was allowed a piece of her birthday cake afterwards. Regina had bounced out of the dining room, the sugar rush from the cake clearly hitting her but for once Cora did not mind. Her heart obviously giving her the patience needed for a child. Cora and Regina had sat together on a soft chair in front of the fire and Cora had tried to calm her small daughter down by reading to her.

Regina had been engrossed in the story, looking up at her mother as Cora read the words from the page with ease. "And the Prince and the Princess lived happily ever after." Cora finished, closing the book over.

"Mama will I meet a Prince and live happily ever after?" Regina asked, her wide eyes sparkling up at Cora.

"Of course you will Regina. One day you will be Queen." Cora replied.

"And live happily ever after?" Regina asked with a slight raised eyebrow reminding Cora so much of herself.

She looked down at her daughter. Her naive little girl and wondered whether she should shatter her illusion of happily ever after. That wasn't how life worked. But she shook her head. Today she would give her daughter the illusion. She would let the girl have her dream of happy endings for tomorrow things would be back to normal. Lessons on how to be a lady and a queen drummed into the small girl who would one day be Queen. "Yes my dear." Cora said softly and she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Regina's soft brunette curls. "Now the hour is late. We must get you ready for bed." Cora said shuffling a little in the chair and lifting Regina up, placing her on the ground.

"Mama will Victoria be back tomorrow?" Regina asked as she held her mother's hand as they walked down the corridors towards her bedchambers. Victoria was Regina nanny and Regina loved her very much. Cora was sure Victoria coddled the young girl when she wasn't around.

"Yes dear she will be." Cora replied as they entered Regina's room. Cora let go of Regina's hand and went over to the large wooden wardrobe. Opening it she pulled out a small white night gown and walked over to the bed, sitting down she beckoned Regina over to her. Regina was quick to move to her mother and Cora motioned for Regina to turn round. Regina did so and Cora started to unbutton the buttons at the back of Regina's dress. "Did you have a good birthday Regina?" Cora asked as she started to lift the dress off of the small girl.

Regina lifted her arms up in the air. "Yes mama. It best birthday ever." Regina replied happily. The dress was lifted up and over Regina's head. Cora placed it on the bed beside her and picked up the night gown. She gently pulled it on over Regina's head and helped the small girl put her arms in. "Can I go on my horsey tomorrow mama?" Regina asked.

"We shall see dear." Cora said as she stood from the bed. She picked Regina's dress up from the bed and started to fold it. "Into bed Regina." Regina did as she was told. She climbed up and pushed the covers away from her. As she sat on the bed she watched her mother place her dress on the stool by her vanity table. Cora turned and walked back over to her. She leaned over and lifted the covers pulling them up onto Regina, tucking her in. Cora had never really tucked Regina into bed. She had always had her nanny do it. "Good night my darling." Cora said softly as she gazed down at her beautiful daughter.

"Good night mama." Regina responded. She then let out a little yawn, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "I love you." She said as she turned onto her side and her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you too." Cora whispered out. Tears sprung to her eyes. She really meant that. She did love her daughter. With all her heart. The heart she was about to go and rip back out of her chest. She could not guide Regina towards her destiny with her beating heart still in her chest. She knew that. She had given Regina her heart for her birthday and now her birthday was over it must be removed again.


End file.
